


So Many Stories

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, Word Count Sets Boot Camp, Zexal Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: When you could live forever, there’s a lot of times for stories that may never be told.
Kudos: 9





	So Many Stories

**Title:** So Many Stories  
 **Characters:** Seven Barian Emperors (implied)  
 **Chapter:** One|| **Words:** 100  
 **Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing, Zexal, A46, 100 words; Word Count Set Boot Camp, #1, 100 words; Zexal Week 2020: write about one wish you had for Zexal  
 **Notes:** What did I want for Zexal? More about the Barians! They lived in Barian World for who knows how long. That’s a lot of time for a lot to happen.  
 **Summary:** When you could live forever, there’s a lot of times for stories that may never be told.

* * *

Seven Emperors. 

Untold numbers of years. 

Time did not seem to mean as much to them in the Barian World as it might in other realms. So much time to learn and to do, to forge friendships and alliances. 

For hatred to steam and smolder under tiny taunting words, dismissed as nothing but hollow sounds. When the Astral World attacked, all would stand together. No one doubted this. 

Though one did have other plans, to be told another day. 

In endless years and with powerful Emperors, with the civilians who populated the world, untold numbers of tales could be told. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** Today was a busy day for me so I didn’t have the time to write something more. But tomorrow is the last day and I have a Plan!


End file.
